The Most Annoying Girl I Ever Met
by scribbles of madness
Summary: AU. “I get the best feeling in the world when you say ‘get out of my way’ or glare at me because I know, even just for a second, I’ve crossed your mind.” SasuSaku


The Most Annoying Girl I've Ever Met

A SasuSaku fanfiction

By screwitall

Summary: "I get the best feeling in the world when you say 'get out of my way' or glare at me because I know, even just for a second, I've crossed your mind."

**A/N: While I may have almost ruined NejiTen by writing fluff, the creativity part of mind seems to refuse to cooperate since it's making me write this SasuSaku one. I can't sleep until I don't write it. It's that bad. So whatever, same warning: there shall be fluff. It's the whole he-hates-her-she-hates-him thing but fluff nonetheless…though some characters may have ruined the voice of the story. Try to not fall in a coma after reading this. People need you.**

Warning: Fluff overload and an extremely long disclaimer. I love disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I do, I'll make Sakura the star! And then later on in the plot, she'll discover that Tsunade was actually her mom! And when she demands who the father is, Tsunade shall lie and say it's Jiraiya. And she'll be like 'WTF' and then in Shippuden after she _**DIDN'T**_ get pwned by Kabuto's butt, she'll get to face Orochimaru and try to kill him so she'd get Sasuke and take him home and she stabbed Senior Pedoman but as he's dying, Oro will say, "Sakura…I am your father" and Sakura will be all "NOOOOO!!!". And this is why I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Her_.

Sasuke's left eye twitched in annoyance. He was trying to _study_, for crying out loud! His whore of a friend, Shikamaru, managed to put his, um, _skills_ to good use and slept with their sensei a few nights ago. He pleased her enough that she spilled about the pop quiz they were gonna have that day in Political Sciences.

"You are shameless," he had admonished the offender, glaring at him in a way that could make even Sai, the Resident University of the Leaf Third Emotionless Bastard (He was first in and the Hyuuga was second), wince. Sorta.

Shikamaru returned the glare with a lazy roll of the eyes. "I served my purpose hadn't I?"

But, anyway, back to the object of Sasuke's frustration. He looked at her once again and much to his chagrin, she stuck her tongue out at him.

_Dammit. I'll never concentrate this way_, Sasuke thought. _It wasn't my fault I only learned about the pop quiz today_.

True, Shikamaru did tell him. But he waited until the day itself to tell him and their other friends about the test. Naruto had freaked out and ran to Hinata (his almost-girlfriend-who-could've-been-the-real-thing-if-that-jerk-Neji-realized-that-his-cousin-wasn't-exactly-a-little-girl-anymore-and-stopped-sending-death-threats-every-week), who was supposed to be a genius at the subject with Kiba, Neji relaxed and quietly informed them that he'd been studying everyday, Chouji had somehow gotten someone into letting him cheat (he had connections. It doesn't seem like it but sometimes, Chouji had better connections than they do, which usually involve the bars and in Shikamaru's case, cigarettes) and him? Well, he decided to be the group nerd and study.

"Hey, you! The loser reading the book!"

Sasuke looked behind him and groaned when he saw the familiar spiky blonde hair and the orange sweater. _Great. More distractions. Just what I needed._

"What do you want?" he harshly whispered to Naruto. "And I told you, burn that sweater. It sucks and it looks bad on me."

Naruto pulled up a chair beside him. "Hinata-chan knitted it for me and _you're _not even wearing it."

"It looks bad on me because if you hang out with me, then it'll ruin my image," Sasuke spat, trying to ignore the girl who seemed to enjoy testing his patience.

Now she was pointing at him and _giggling _to her girlfriends.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Your best friend's girlfriend knits him a sweater and it clashes with the supposedly bad-boy aura you're so bent on trying to make," Naruto said, rolling his blue orbs.

A low growl from Sasuke caused Naruto to look at him weirdly and ask, "Problem?"

"_Her_," he spat the pronoun out like it was poison.

Naruto looked in the direction of where Sasuke's ominous glare was directed to. He grinned widely and yelled, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired girl looked from her friends and smiled at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto!"

She turned her glance to Sasuke and smiled cheekily. He ground his teeth in anger.

"Sakura-chan's pissing you off?" Naruto asked before breaking out in a loud guffaw.

"Shut up, brain-dead!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto calmed down after the study hall moderator chastised him. "Man. I never knew she had that ability."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "_What _ability?"

"You know," Naruto said, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "That ability to squeeze emotions out of you."

"I may be this godforsaken school's Resident First Emotionless Bastard but I have feelings, too, you know," Sasuke said, trying to look offended.

Naruto gave him the Don't Pull The Offended Look; It Won't Work and Makes You Look Like a Mutant Baby look, complete with a _WHO'S BEING THE RETARD __**NOW**__, TEME? _raised eyebrow. "Dude. People call you Rock. They don't even call you Sasuke anymore! They compare you to an inanimate object! I bet you twenty bucks that girls who slept with you think that…that…that you're like flavorless ramen! The sex is there but where's the love?"

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before whacking him on the head. "Don't you ever compare me to your god again."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that you need to loosen up once in a while. Gotta party every now in then. Date some girls; don't just slip on a condom and get them laid…you don't use condoms, do you?" Naruto said, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke shrugged. "Why did you think Shiho dropped out from the school last August?"

"You are out of control, man. That was Shikamaru's ex-girlfriend!" Naruto chided, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah. Ex-girlfriend number seventeen. Later," Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat and gathered his books.

He was trying to recall the contents of pages 186 and 208 when he bumped into a shorter person.

"Whoops," the person who sounded very much like a girl giggled. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Sasuke looked at the girl and gasped. "You!"

"Me!" Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Wow, you really like pronouns, do you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Watch where you're going."

The girl stuck out her tongue. "You know, if you just extracted that stick from your pretty little ass and tried to socialize, we could've been good friends."

"And if you stopped being such an annoying pest, we could've been free from detention when you cheated off my paper," Sasuke countered.

"I wasn't cheating!" Sakura immediately protested. "You were throwing crumpled paper under my chair so I tried to write in your paper!"

"Well, that wasn't very mature, was it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You started it."

It took them a while to notice that the corridors were empty of students, teachers or employees. They were the only people standing by the lockers.

Sasuke was the first to break their sudden silence. "Why do you like to torment me so much?"

At first he expected a snappy comeback from Sakura but her eyes went soft and a smile lingered on her lips.

"Because," she started. "I get the best feeling in the world when you say 'get out of my way' or glare at me because I know, even just for a second, I've crossed your mind."

_This girl is insane._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "You like it when someone hates your guts?"

"You don't hate me," Sakura giggled.

"Okay. But we're enemies."

"We don't have to be enemies."

Sasuke licked his lips. This girl was something else.

Sakura continued. "We probably couldn't stand each other and the atmosphere could be a little tense when we're in the same room but we…we have different reasons why that happens."

Sasuke could've just walked away like he did to the other girls but there was something about Sakura that made him want to stay. Probably he wanted to hear the three words that he was used to hear from the other girls everyday. He wanted to hear them from her pink rosebud lips and through the music of her voice.

"I can't stand you because…because there's this feeling that I have. It's a really petty feeling and I may sound cliché but I never felt like this to anyone," Sakura said. "Except for you. And when we're in the same room, I feel like I can't breathe. Something about you makes me want to dream all the time and talk to my friends about you for hours in the phone and…and listen to Taylor Swift songs!"

Sasuke could say he was a little surprised by her confession. Sakura wasn't like any other girl. He was used to girls declaring their love for him everyday but she made him feel like he was being confessed to for the first time. She didn't even say the word love. She just described that so-called petty feeling of hers.

"I want to be someone who you'll tell your friends, 'that's her' and be proud," Sakura said, her eyes on Sasuke the whole time. "I don't even know if you like me in any way or not so if you don't then…then you could go. But that's the thing! I don't want you to go!"

The air around them was heavy with silence. Sakura panted from the lack of air she didn't take in from saying a lot of things quickly.

Finally, Sasuke said something that Sakura didn't expect. "And why would I go?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke leaned closer and closer until his lips were on hers. _This is…he's…_

The same way Sakura made him want to stay, there was also something about the pink-haired girl that made him handle her like fragile glass. It's like he didn't want to kiss her roughly the same way he did to the other girls who he deemed worthy enough to get a little of his attention. She was like a sensitive flower; he felt like he'd go mad if he managed to hurt her. To him, the most pleasant element of the kiss was not the kiss itself nor was the mere feeling of her lips on his. It was the true meaning behind it that made him felt like walking on clouds.

As soon as Sasuke gently removed his lips from Sakura, he said softly, "You're the most annoying girl I ever met."

Sakura was still feeling a little lightheaded from the contact she had with Sasuke.

"But I want to be someone who you'll tell your friends 'that's him' and be proud," Sasuke finished.

"Do your own lines, Uchiha," Sakura managed to say before slipping her hand behind Sasuke's neck and pulling his face closer to hers.

"Um, excuse me?" someone said.

Sasuke opened one eye and saw Lee, their hall monitor, with his arms crossed and a notably uncomfortable expression on his face. He thought over Lee, the quiz they were surely having right now and Sakura, then decided that Lee wasn't worth breaking the kiss.

"_Hello?_" Lee interrupted again. "May I ask you students to please go to your respective classes? I don't want to have to report you."

Still nothing.

Lee started tapping his foot on the floor. "Uchiha-san, I believe you are above _trespassing _Sakura-san's personal boundaries."

Sasuke didn't like how Lee just made it sound like kissing Sakura was a bad thing but he relished Lee's facial expression when he realized it was his long-time crush that Sasuke was kissing. Then he decided he didn't want any more of Lee so he sent off a glare that was exclusive for the Uchiha statement _Fuck off._

It was said that this look made a teacher so frightened, he was absent for two weeks.

It worked. Lee stammered along a few incomprehensible phrases before saying something like he has Latin before hurriedly walking away.

Sasuke didn't care who would find them or what they were having.

Because he thought himself the luckiest guy in the world with Sakura in his arms.

And when they are in the same room, he feels like he doesn't need air. He doesn't need anything because she the only one that matters.

Something about her makes him want to be the nerd among his friends and read books and think about her for hours on end…

…and listen to Taylor Swift songs.

33

**A/N: WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?! This fic will scar me for life. HOW COULD I ****WRITE**** SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! Hmm. Maybe it's something about me wanting to see Sasuke listen to Taylor Swift songs :) Whatever. DAMN. If you're still conscious after reading this and **_**not **_**in a fluff-overload-induced coma, please review. How could I know people read my work if they only favorite it? I love it when you add my fic to your favorites but…come on. Please? Thanks!**


End file.
